


It Hurts Me Too

by JediFrog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFrog/pseuds/JediFrog
Summary: It's normal for Chat Noir to throw himself in front of Ladybug to protect her, he's gotten mind-controlled more times than either of them can count. But the akuma wasn't using mind-control, this one was dangerous, people were fatally injured.Including Chat.It's only then that they realize how dangerous the job they had taken really is and the responsibilities on their shoulders. Marinette is starting to break even more, not only because now the responsibilities on her shoulder are even heavier, but watching Chat almost die like that... it feels like New York all over again, but worse. Sure can't lose him again.She'd rather die than lose him again
Kudos: 13





	It Hurts Me Too

"Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as she was transformed, Marinette rushed to the scene of the panic. She finally got to the park, but she almost wished she hadn't. 

"Who's intimidating now, assholes?! This is what you get for challenging spearhead!"

Bodies littered the park, all with large, 2cm diameter spears running straight through each of them. She felt not only horrified, but-

_bleh_

Her lunch ended up on the sidewalk, her stomach not able to take the sight of all the blood and dead bodies. Was Hawkmoth really going this far? She thought he might start to after trying to launch missiles at France, but she never believed he would. Who would-

"Who could even do this?!" Marinette looked up to the voice to see her partner standing right next to her, Chat's face looking almost as white as Blanc's.

"Chat, what if...if I..." Tears started streaming down her face. "What if my powers can't bring them back..."

Chat looked down to her. He gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "It will. This is caused by an akuma, so your lucky charm will be able to fix it, I know it will. Everything will be fine."

Her partner's words reassured her. They always have when she most needs it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok," she says as she opened her eyes back to Chat Noir. "Let's-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Marinette's head swiveled toward the scream. Spearhead had noticed a lady hiding in a bush. A spear appeared in the Akuma's right hand and he threw it at the woman. Marinette threw her yo-yo just in time to deflect the spear.

Spearhead's gaze reached Marinette, a snarl etched across his face.

"This stops now!" Marinette was startled. She rarely heard Chat yell that loud, and he didn't make any jokes either. 'I guess not even he can joke around when something like this is happening,' she thought to herself.

"If you want this to stop, Ladybug and Chat Noir, all you have to do is give me your Miraculouses!"

"Never!" Marinette yelled, now swinging her yo-yo, ready to fight. "Even more people will get hurt if Hawkmoth ever does get these miraculouses!"

Spearhead snarled. "So be it." Spearhead conjured another spear, aiming it at Marinette.

And so the battle begins.

Thankfully, the woman ran away while Spearhead was distracted, so they don't have to worry about that. Marinette and Chat Noir start dodging the Akuma's spears while trying to get some hits in, but the Akuma can create and throw spears rapidly, so it's hard for them to get close too often.

Marinette continuously scans Spearhead, looking for anything that the Akuma could be hiding in. She's looked all over him, but she can't find anything.

She jumps over to Chat and starts dodging the spears with him. "I can't find where the akuma is hiding!"

"I think whenever he opens his right hand to create a spear, I see something on the palm of his hand."

Marinette's starts watching Spearhead's hand. The next time Spearhead opens his right hand, she notices some short cylinder thing with a button on it. "I see it too." Marinette throws her yo-yo in the air to use her "Lucky Charm!"

What drops in front of her is a 100 Kilo weight. "I don't think this is the right time to strengthen our bonds, M'lady."

"Strengthen our bonds," she starts thinking, and her plan starts formulating. "Got it! Distract him kitty."

"Right." Chat Noir moved towards the opposite direction of Ladybug. "You know, I was a little worried when I saw all of this, but you couldn't even hit a snail if it was a few millimeters in front of your face."

Marinette couldn't see Spearhead's face, but she imagines he doesn't look too happy. Marinette took the weight behind the lone tree of the park, ready for the next step of her plan, but when she looked back at Spearhead, a purple glow outlined a butterfly on his face as his spear left the Akuma's hand.

_"NO!"_

Something shoved her to the ground. Marinette rolled for a few meters before she could stop herself. She looked back at where she just was, and all the life drained from her face. Chat was laying on the ground, a spear skewered through one of his sides and out the other.

 _"CHAT!"_ Marinette screamed out in horror. How could she have let this happen?

A cackle shook her out of her trance. "One down."

Marinette's body filled with fury. In a flash, she threw her yo-yo around Spearhead's right wrist, jumped over the tree, and hung him dangling from his wrist, tying the end of her yo-yo to the weight. She jumped back over to where the akuma was, ripped the item off his hand, and smashed it. She then immediately untied her yo-yo from the akuma and the weight and purified the akuma, not even bothering to say what she normally does when she purifies the akumas.

Once all of that was done, her eyes fixated back on Chat, who looked at her with a pained smile. "Wow, that was fa-" Chat interrupted himself, coughing up some blood.

Marinette's stomach started to twist again. She has to fix this! She grabbed her lucky charm and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!!!" Hundreds of thousands of ladybugs filled the park, fixing all the damage that had been done and, to Marinette's relief, healing everyone who was hurt by Spearhead.

When Chat Noir was healed, he got up and grabbed his sides. "Man, that hurt like hell! Be glad you didn't-"

Marinette rushed into Chat and hugged him, tears flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried with him in her arms. 

She felt Chat embracer her back. "I'm fine now, M'lady. I told you you'd be able to fix it, remember?"

Her hold on him grew tighter. "I don't care. You still could have died."

Marinette's earrings started to beep. "M'lady, you only have a minute left. You need to go detransform."

Marinette didn't budge. She couldn't bear that Chat almost died because of her. She wouldn't let go.

All of a sudden she was off the ground, and that shook her back to the here and now. She opened her eyes to see Chat vaulting over the rooftops to an alley. When they reached it, Marinette's earrings beeped for the last time, and the pink light of her detransformation illuminated the alleyway.

Marinette immediately panicked and looked up at Chat, but he had his eyes closed. She breathed in a sigh of relief before letting go. "Sorry Chat, I was just-"

"I understand M'lady. It was overwhelming for me too." Chat gave a reassuring grin down towards her.

A smile snuck it's way onto Marinette's face. "You should go. People will probably figure out who I am if they find me here with Chat Noir."

"Will do, M'Lady, but first could you turn me around so I don't crash into anything?"

Marinette chuckles as she spins Chat around so that he's no longer facing her. "There, you can open your eyes now."

After a moment Chat begins to ready his baton. " _Adieu_ , M'lady." Marinette watched as Chat jumped away across the rooftops. Thank goodness her Miraculous Ladybugs could heal him.

Her mind then wanders back to the battle. All of the dead bodies across the park, her near death experience, Chat almost dying...

She fell to her knees as she broke down crying. Tikki rested on her shoulder. "I know it was hard, Marinette, but everything's ok now."

Marinette looked at the small Kwami. "Tikki, I thought nothing was supposed to be able to hurt us while we're transformed?! Well, I knew we could be hurt, but not that badly!"

Tikki shifted uncomfortably. "It's because the spears were magic. Just like Chat Blanc's cataclysms did... _that_...in the timeline Bunix brought you to."

Marinette looked back down at the ground. She almost lost Chat because of this. If she had been paying attention to Spearhead, he wouldn't have had to push her out of the way, he wouldn't have been hurt that badly, and he wouldn't have almost died.

"As long as you can use your Miraculous Ladybugs, everyone will be fine." Her Kwami tried to reassure her again, but Marinette's mind was just fixated on the sight of Chat lying there with the spear in his side, bleeding out in pain.

_If she makes a wrong move, everyone she cares about could end up dead._

Marinette starts crying even harder as this realization of what her responsibilities _really_ are hits her hard. Everyone's lives are in her hands. Her clumsy, clumsy hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shadowknight763 for Beta Reading this chapter


End file.
